


Pure Anxiety

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anxiety, Body Dysphoria, Cis Luke, Developing Relationship, Dysphoria, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gender Dysphoria, Help, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Shyness, Trans Ryan, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: Ryan is a trans man. Luke is his cis boyfriend, who only knows him as a guy who is cis. Of course one day when they go to surprise the smaller male, they see him binding and of course is confused before being pushed out of the room.





	Pure Anxiety

Ryan was sitting in front of the door as he felt his anxiety rising with Luke on the other side of the door after finding out his secret. The bearded man sat on the other side and knocked on the door "Ry.. Can I come in? Please?" Footsteps moved away from the door before the sound of springs. Slowly the door opened and they peaked their head "Are you okay, Ry?" Said person who was being questioned was wrapped in blankets, their eyes being the only thing shown "I don't know anymore.. I hate how I look and hate my birth gender and just.. I'm scared of losing you as I've lost people I cared about because I'm told I'm not a real guy.. Every time I came out to them they would leave and so I figured.." Ryan's voice muffled, but heard by Luke as they came and sat down next to him "Ryan, I wouldn't ever leave you. I love you too much to do that after everything we have been through." Their eyes met before the smaller looked away "Are you sure?" The taller moved to hug them and said "Yeah, you idiot, I'm very fucking sure." That answer got a laugh as they wiped their eyes.

Ryan kept messing with his chest after that for a while, still surprised with what he had gotten while he got them a ring he felt suited them. Luke kept the ring on a chain and when asked why he wore it on the chain, he got a reply of "Cause its a gift from the love of my life and I want people to see that you, and you alone, own my heart." The shorter then hugged him as he muttered that they loved him "I love you too, Ryan." The two pulled away as the taller rubbed their face "Now come on. We gotta get something to eat." Ryan smiled as he grabbed Luke's hand before they pulled to a little ice cream place. An elder women came up to them that same day before she told "You two look like such nice men. I'm surprised no girls have gotten with the both of you." The shorter looked away before the other grabbed them by the waist and smiled "I'm taken. This is my boyfriend." The women, though shocked, nodded and smiled "Well you two look lovely together." Ryan smiled as he held Luke's hand again.

Luke yawned as Ryan cuddled into their chest as they watched the movie. The two were about to have their third anniversary soon and the bearded man was thinking of ideas for his boyfriend. Their bunny boy had long since passed out as the movie continued to play as he thought, but he got a idea he knew the other would highly love. So when the day arrived the taller had a smile on his face as he kept his surprise a secret, a secret that the trans male would love and appreciate greatly. The gift was top surgery, something the shorter hadn't had money for and figured that it was something he would save for them. Ryan looked around saw where they were, a hospital and was confused as Luke walked up to the front desk and told them "Yes, I'm here with my boyfriend for his top surgery." When hearing those words their eyes grew wide. Did he just say what he think he did? Yes, yes he had. Soon he was told to follow a doctor as Luke said he would be there as soon as Ryan was done with it, making them smile and nod.

"Ryan? Can you come here please, bunny? I have something for you!" Footsteps made their way down the stairs and into the living room and spotted them as they stood with a smile on their face "Luke? Whats got you all happy?" The next thing he knew was Luke on one knee and him holding a box, now he knew why. The bearded man saw them cover their mouth before they spoke "Ryan "Ohm" Wrecker, you have made me the happiest man in the world and I want to keep you with me.." The box was opened and in it was a small silver ring, the trans colors placed onto it in the form of gems "Would you marry me, even though I'm a disaster?" Ryan hugged him and nodded as he muttered a small yes to Luke as he kissed they on their cheeks and they got a forehead kiss before the ring was placed on their finger. Going out that night was nice as they went somewhere way more fancy than they were used to, but they wanted to make them even happier.

"Come on! We gotta meet up with them!" "I know! I know! Just give me a moment to-!" A small thud sounded "What did you do!?" "Accidentally hit the desk putting my shoes on!" "How the fuck! Now come on!" "Alright! Jesus I'm coming!" Ryan was laughing really hard at Luke, who smiled as he heard them before coming down the stairs and then grabbed the keys and his fiance "Luke! Put me down! I can walk!" "Nah, I'd rather carry my bunny." "God you are such a big goof ball." "Yeah, but I'm your goof ball of a husband." The bearded man said as he placed them down in front of the car door "Luke, we aren't even married yet." He laughed "I'm still going to call you husband." Ryan shook his head and giggled. Once they were at the park, the two got out and the taller was quick to pick them up again, though the other didn't mind, they would be hanging out with some of their friends so he could care less.

The day of the wedding had Ryan fiddling and anxiety driven, but the happy feeling of forever being with the one he loved. A small knock on the door took him out of his thoughts as he turned to the door "Come in!" Anthony smiled as he walked in and pressed his hands on their face "My god, Ryan! You look great!" They looked away before bringing their hand to press against their's "I'm so excited, Panda." The bigger smiled more as he pulled his hands away to place them on his friend's shoulders "I know you are! I mean look at where you are!" Anthony starts "You got the body you want, a nice group and even a hot guy as a husband!" Ryan laughed loudly as he lightly pushed them "I'm right though, Ohm!" "Yeah I know you are." Panda let a small laugh out and the rest of the time was the two talking as the taller fixed everything up for his newly wed friend. Walking to Luke was the greatest feeling he knew. Ryan just didn't expect it all to feel so fast cause the next thing he knew was Anthony giving him, his husband, Evan, the Jon and John duo and all the others balloons. The made a color piece of splattered colors that fit with what their theme was. The rainbow.

"Dad! Dad!" The yelling sounded as the kid jumped on the bed. Luke smiled as he watched Ryan sit up and rub his eyes, though they were supposed to leave him alone as he was sick, they came in with food "Hey Squirrel. What are you up to buddy?" "We got you food to make you feel better!" They said while holding their dad's hand "Fada has it!" The bed shifted from the taller's weight "Hey, bunny, just as Squirrel said we have some food for ya." Ryan pressed his head to Squirrel's before Luke tapped his shoulder "Come on now, you gotta eat." The day ended up with them sharing the small meal, cuddling in the bed. The shorter parent didn't realize that after a while his son and husband had fallen asleep, but smiled when he noticed, it was nice as he closed his eyes to join them in that oasis called sleep.


End file.
